love sick
by clozza101
Summary: Opal is the Commanders daughter. Opal is best friends with Valek and slowly realizes her true feelings about him, she also doesn't know what Valeks job is. things happen, leaving opal confused...
1. Chapter 1

"opal" my father said before i left the throne room. ah my father the commander of ixia. comes with perks but he is so stubborn and controlling.

"yes daddy, whats wrong?" i asked, trying my best innocent look.

"don't bother valek when he's working, i expect you to find other ways of entertaining yourself, then to bother my staff. valek is my second in command and..."

"and my best friend, valek loves me." i cut in. smiling at my father.

"that may be so but i have work to do opal." valek said from behind me. we both grinned at each other.

"just don't bother him when he's working, okay hun?" my father asked, knowing i would agree and then go against his wishes anyway, really he was just waisting his breath.

"yes daddy, i won't bother valek when he's working, can i go now?" i pleaded.

"yes, your dismissed." my father said.

"bye daddy. see you later valek, training field in half an hour?" i asked.

"of course." valek replyed.

i left the throne room. thinking about valek's speed and skill in fighting, not suprising he's been here longer than anyone, except my father. heading out to the training field waiting for valek, i noticed two familier people. ari and janco. i perched by the fence while i watched them finish their sparring match. they do make a compelling team, with janco's speed and ari's strength; unbeatable together, thats why valek calls them te power twins.

after their match, the two were lost in convasation. they walked past me bickering and if i didn't yell "hey, guys." they probably wouldn't have noticed me at all. they glanced my way stopping their dispute.

"oh, hey opal. what have you been up to?" janco asked. sweat shined his face.

"why do you ask that everytime you see me?" i smiled.

"we know what you're like, opal." ari said, laughing.

"im just waiting for valek." i said. ari and janco shared a look, and then burst out laughing. confusion hit me. "why are you laughing, tell me." i demanded.

the power twins sobered. "if you really knew valek, you wouldn't be spending so much time with him." janco grinned.

"what? care to explain."

"well if you knew his profession like everyone else, you'll be just like us. we don't talk to him much, hell most people are scared to look him in the eye." janco said. that did make sense i mean, he would ignore most people and he doesn't socailize but i just thought he was being unsocailable, he doesn't scare me.

"janco that's enough." ari warned.

"what are talking about?" i asked, intrigued and curious as to where this covasation was heading.

"opal, he's an assassin!" janco shouted in frustration.

"janco, it was your job to keep it to yourself, do you know what he could do to you once he finds out." ari said.

"find out what?" valek asked from behind them.

"nothing sir, good day." ari said, rushing of pulling janco with him. me and valek were alone.

assassins are killers, valek's not a killer. is he? no of course not, he would have told me by now we're close, we practically tell everything to each other. janco was most likely pulling one of his bad pranks again, but its unusual for ari to join in. valek nudged my arm pulling me out of my thoughts. i smiled at him, and followed him to a little patch of green grass just opposite the weaponry hut.

sitting down, i stared at him. when he noticed me i looked away. i hate this, janco's rediculous assumptions never effected me before, why now? i hate feeling awkward around valek, he always new when something was wrong. "what is it?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"uh well... its just..." i tried, but could'nt question him, so instead i playfully hit his arm. "you're it" i got up and ran from him. i could hear chuckles coming from where we were so i figured he's playing his usual tricks and waits for a bit, just to prove that he's fast,better at this game then me. show off.

i kept running, knowing he would catch me soon i slowed my pace. sure enough i felt strong arms around my waste, valek held me and spun me around. "you're it." valek whispered in my ear. i laughed. "are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" valek asked, determined.

"it's nothing, tell me are there any more exciting partys fathers having that i need to attend to?" i asked sarcastically, changing the subject. valek was not a fool, he could tell i was hiding something, but i wasn't going to tell him.

"yes, jane tarren is visiting." valek said with a hint of excitment in his eyes. he has a thing for that girl, i don't understand why? she's bossy, grumpy and more often than not she is rude. the only time i've witnessed kidness from her is the very first day i met her, three years ago at one of fathers partys. she is not valek's type anyway, it wouldn't work. wow i sound jealous, though im not.

"yay, such fun." sarcasm dripping of my words. the only people i talk to at these partys is valek, my father and jason. although jason rarely comes, when he does his company is so light hearted and fun.

"hey, you love these partys." he nudged my arm playfully.

"no you love them, i on the other hand have three people i talk to and by the middle of the party i end up outside sat on the cemetrys bench, doing nothing. its the same everytime." i said frustrated.

"you'll live through it, and i'll sit with you the next time you end up outside." valek offered.

"don't you have your precious jane to entertain?" i thought to myself. valeks expression was hard and questionable, but i just realised i had said that out loud. oops. "sorry." i said.

"don't be, i think someone has a little green monster on her back." valek grinned.

"i'm not jealous!" i pushed him playfully.

"ok, i believe you." he said sarcastically.

"im not."

"you are it though." valek tapped my knee and shot up, he headed for the castle and i knew i'll have to get him later.

"catch you later." i called after him.

"behave." valek replyed. i laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"daddy do i have to? im not important like all of them. and your friends don't evan know i exsist." i said, preparing to get my way; from where i was standing i knew my father wouldn't reason with me, according to him these partys are for all family members, which means all family members should attend. its boring. although i do like showing of my beautiful dresses daddy gets me. but i am still not going.

"opal, do you have to do this everytime, your stressing me out... now i will assign valek to accomany you while you shop, buy the best dress and stop complaining about the party, ok?" my father said. i looked at valek and sepressed a laugh, valek shopping with me, thats a joke. although my fathers expression was dead serious. awkward.

"okay, when is the party?" i asked. i hope they'd say a year from now. but my luck was out.

"tonight, so i shall take you shopping now and then..." valek looked at me but turned his attention straight to my dad. "i'll deal with buisness later." valek and my father nodded at one another. men, they're are so wierd, what kind of buisness are they hiding? amusing i thought.

"great, let's go. father i might even get valek in to a dress." i joked.

"don't count on it" valek said while steering me toward the throne room exit.

i heard my fathers laughter as we left, such a growl to his laugh.

"what about this one?" valek asked me, holding a green long dress with no patterns no design and no dazzle, it looked simple and boring. i shook my head.

"do you even know the type of dress i like?" i asked valek.

"yes, i know everything about you, that green dress was a joke." valek said, i smiled.

"oh"

these dresses are distastful, none of them would suit me. i need the best dress in here. i have no idea what the deal was with having the best dress but if i had the best then all eyes would be on me and i wouldn't be invisible. something elegent and smart but a little flashy and something that lines my slim figure.

i felt a hand on my back, i turned to see valek holding a saphire blue backless dress. although the length of the dress was surprising, i don't mind showing of my legs; the dress has no straps, the back of the dress only covers my butox. the sparkles shimmer in the light. this is the one, the dress. i can't believe valek found it so quickly. i glanced at valek and noticed the dress matched the colour of his eyes, fitting.

"valek, why did you pick this dress for me?" i asked, curiously.

"i think saphire blue is your colour, it shows of your hidden beauty, the lines of your face and body, your eyes, your skin. its you." he said.

"it's also the colour of your eyes." i said. valek winked. why do i feel all tingly? valek complimented me, i know in my mind what valek had just said, but inside i felt warm and loved. i looked into valek's eyes and he looked into mine. i quickly glanced at something else. "thank you valek, its perfect." i said.

"no problem."

the night of the ball, my nerves are all over the place. i started getting ready, had a bath, done my hair, makeup on and dress and heels on. starring in the mirror i was second guessing myself, this never happened before, usually i like how i look and the dreeses that i wear but tonight i feel stupid and rediculous.

i heard a knock at the door, not thinking i ran into my room. "im not ready yet." i shouted.

"opal, i know you're ready, im comming in." valek said. i heard the door open and then shut again, valek was just outsde my bedroom door. he knocked on my befroom door. "opal, whats the problem?" valek asked.

"i look stupid." i blurted out.

"oh come on, you never cared before. we are going to be late now come on! i bet you look..." i opened my bedroom door so valek could see me. "...beautiful." valek pulled me out of my suite and we walked to the throne room.

"you look stunning valek." i whispered to him.

"thank you, opal, i try my best." we both smiled.

the throne room were filled with men and woman dressed poshly and the genrals children all wore dresses and suits. loud music, drunken fools and people dancing. mayhem. i like music, i love to drink and dancing is my hobby. i suppose this wouldn't be all bad. noticing now that valek had left my side, he stood by the punch bowl pouring two drinks. ah how kind of him, atleast he's with me and im not alone. my thoughts changed when i saw him with jane tarren, my world spun. how could he ditch me for her? this wierd feeling over came me, i never felt so strongly about anything before, but seeing valek with her upset me, and i don't know why?

i strolled towards them, when i stopped near them valek handed me a drink. "thanks" i said.

"opal you remeber jane tarren?" he asked as if i was dumb.

"yes, i do" i said shaking her hand.

"well, aren't you a sight. does your father let you dress like that?" jane said directly to me. how dare she, i can wear whatever i like. she's so evil. jane thinks she's powerful becuase she's rich? ha. i looked at velek for help but he didn't say anything. i would just take matters into my own hands then.

"excuse me? atleast i have style and valek picked this out for me... where did you find that dress in the trash can?" i replyed. but i wish i hadn't.

"i will not be spoken to in that way." she bellowed.

"opal, apologize" valek said. "now." his voice held warning.

"im sorry" i said to jane. i looked at valek and turned to leave. "excuse me."

valek had never looked at me in that way before. cold dark stare, like i was his prey and he was ready to pounce. my heart ached, my stomahe turned.

deciding to dwell on my thoughts outside in my usual spot, when i saw jason heading my way. "jason is that you?" i said.

"yh it is" he picked me up in to a hug. when he put me down i studied his face. same brown eyes looked at me, long blonde hair and thin waist. jason's father works for my dad, so we see eachother a few times but its been a year i think since the last time i saw him. "lets get a drink." he turned me around and we headed for the open bar.

after my fith drink, jason had already told me about his family and life experiences this last year. the alcohol went straight through me and i felt tipsy. wanting to dance, i grabbed jason's hand and we hit the dane floor. the fast beat of the music pumped through my body and we were close together, dancing for a while. i hadn't noticed jane and valek together on the bench until me and jason got another drink.

the music continued playing, and i headed for the lady's room.

when i left the toilet, valek waited outside. "what are you doing?" i asked valek.

"waiting for you, i wanted to apologize about before, i was harsh." he said.

"it doesn't matter, you've shown your loyalty, excuse me." i spun on my heel to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"opal, don't be like that."

"be like what, you obviously chose her over me." i said but slapped a hand over my mouth, nice one opal.

"i told you, you are jealous." he nudged my arm. i smiled at him.

"come on!" i took his hand and led him to the bar.

we sat down on the stools in front of the bar, and ordered drinks for us both. "where did you learn to dance like that?" valek asked.

"i have no idea, i think if i didn't have these drinks then i wouldn't had even thought about it." we both laughed.

"i see, and how many are we talking about?"

"valek, can you take the night off? you are so protective!" i smiled at him, he grinned.

jason suddenly appered in front of us, valek scowled and turned. i grabbed jason's color and pulled him to me, before he knew it we kissed. i let him go, shocked at myself. i sat there starring for a minute. i turned to face valek but he left. have i upset him? "sorry jason, i have to go" i said and ran from the castle out into the cemetry.

it was cold but theres no one in sight i was alone. sitting on the bench, i end up on at every party. i heard a cough and a guy came into view. i couldn't see his face, he wore a huge cloak and hood. my heart race increased, maybe if i be silent he would go away. that wasn't the case, all of a sudden big gloaved hands grabbed my arms pulling me out of the castle gates. i tried to scream but his hand covered my face.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later...

finally, i escaped that hell hole. running for my life even though my body ached, my bones are weak. starving and tired, my saphire blue dress was torn and ripped, they wouldn't let me change so for i don't how long its been, i have worn this dress since the first nght he kidnapped me. lost and alone i knew for sure it was better than being back there in that dark disgusting room.

my intention is to go back home to my father. i missed him so much, and valek. my pace and heart rate increased, the thought of getting home warmed me and sped me up. i slowed when i came to a forest, gaurds lined up the outside just before you enter the woodlands.

"no please sir, you have to let me in." i pleaded. the gaurd had ixian uniform so i didn't quite understand what he was doing, doesn't he know me? the guard held up his hand to silence me.

"and why would i do that, you sitian scum, always trying to sneak in to ixia, well not on my watch." the guard said. his round stomache indicated he was well fed and his brown hair hung just below his ears.

"i'm not sitian, im the commanders daughter. opal." i said.

"yh and im his second in command, we all have dreams. now beat it before i arrest you and take you to the commander myself." he said, actually he has given me a sentive, i'll make trouble so he would take me to my father, perfect plan. "beggers pishh always trying something." he muttered.

"well im not leaving until you let me in." i shouted, before i knew it the guard slapped hand cuffs on me and pushed me into his wagon. that could have been worse. the wagon was in motion and i relaxed a little, aleast im going home now. tears almost crept up on me but i held them in, i was suprised i had any left.

we arrived after a three day travel, im so tired i just want to curl up and sleep, the gaurd pulled on my chains to get me moving. we entered the castle and he pulled me to the throne room. i was so happy to be home, my stomach felt at ease and my heart warmed.

the big metal throne doors opened and my father looked at me. "opal, you're home!" he got up. the guard quickly removed the cuffs, smart move. my father ran to me, he hugged me so tight i stopped breathing for a second, i was glad to be in his arms again the smell of him brought life back into me. "look at you, tell me where have you been and what happened to you, you've lost wieght." my father clasped my hand and i walked with him to his throne.

the look on the guards face was priceless, and i would of laughed if it wasn't for the fact of a simple mistake, my father would have him hung for putting hand cuffs on me. "you should thank that guard for esscorting me back home daddy, i would have been lost without him." i said quickly, trying to apease to my fathers good mood, maybe he might consider letting the guard continue with his job and his life.

"yes well thank you, general henry." my father said. henry bowed in pleasment, then he looked at me and mouthed, "thank you and sorry". i mouthed "no thank you." and heleft.

after four hours of telling my father everything that had happened over the last three months, i left him in thought to take a bath and change, my dress was destroyed.

the hot water took over my senses, heating my battered bones. i left only when my skin wrinkled. dressed in my regular ixian clothes, i had hated them for years but today i was so glad to be back in them. i left my rooms, intending on getting food from the kitchen, my desire to see valek over came me.

i knocked valeks door. "come" he said coldly. a memory of the last party i had attended and valek told me off for being direspectful made me shiver.

opening the door, i glanced around. i spotted valek at his desk reading somthing. "valek." i called. he didn't turn to face me, no response from him. "valek, i've missed you." i tried again. he lowered his paper but didn't move or say anything. ok this hurts.

"i thought i'd never hear your voice again, i was sick to my stomach when i heard you were missing. i searched day and night and i couldn't find you. where were you?" valek stood staring into my eyes. having a strong desire to jump into his arms fled me quickly, he obviously just wanted to know my where abouts.

"i don't know where i was, but i'm back now. valek" i tried to move closer to him but his cold stare prevented me from moving.

"you don't know? did u run off with a stranger?"

"i don't need this right now. you don't even know what i've been through. and i was kidnapped, i didn't run away. i thought you would be happy to see me, i thought wrong. goodbye valek." i left his office, tears ran down my face and i rushed to get to my room.

i heard a knock on my door. i ignored it, the person would grow bored and leave. it was valek, as much as i wanted to see him, i couldn't becuase he did not want to see me. "opal, open the door please." he asked. without hesitation i opened the door, valek looked guilty. "opal, i..." he tried but i jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"shh," i said. "it's okay, im just glad to be back."

"i was just upset that i couldn't find you, i spent ages searching every place in ixia but i had no luck." valek lifted my chin up so i was looking directly into his eyes, i love his eyes, i could stare at them all night and day. "iv'e missed you, opal." hearing those words melted my heart, i knew he missed me.


	4. Chapter 4

everyday since i got back now, valek has asked me if i could tell him what happened. i want to tell him, i just dont know how he would take it, if he would be mad at me or if he would feel sorry for me. i will tell him soon, maybe even today. i just can't predict his reaction.

"valek?" i called, opening the door to his suite.

"yes opal, you can come in" he said.

i was so amazed at how untidy his things was, yet he didn't mind. books piles scattered the floor, and black rocks and debris cluttered the reamining space. i noticed valek led on his couch, just laying there with his eyes closed. he looked peacful, decided to leave but he asked me again. "are you going to tell me what happened to you, opal?" he said not moving, his eyes still shut.

i moved towards him, he moved backwards on the couch making room for me to lay infront to tell him. valek wrapped his arm around me and i lost focus for a minute. i refocused and began to start.

"that night of the party, after i kissed jason i noticed you had left, i felt bad for upsetting you and i just needed some air. when i sat on my usaul spot in the cemtry i thought i was all alone, but i heard a cough and a guy appeared, thats when he grabbed me, the next thing i knew i woke up in a dirty black room. every two hours a diferent guy would come in and..." i paused, tears already filled my face and i don't know how long i could control them before i end up in a crying fit. i felt valek clutch my hand, indicating to carry on. "it would be a different guy each time, they would come in and do whatever they pleased to me. they beat me, the majority of them raped me, they tortured me. ugh i wanted to die, it's was painful and frightening and i wish never to hav anything like that happen to me agian, i wouldn't even wish it on my enemies." the tears came faster and i closed my eyes to try and calm myself.

"what did they want?"

"they wanted me to give up the most feared assassin in ixia. i would have laughed everytime they asked if it wasn't for the torture. i don't know any assassins, i tried to tell them, but the beatings became harder."

"i see, but it appears you do know an assassin. would you have given me up to stop the torture?" valek asked. i just stared at him dumbly.

"it's true? you are an assassin. why didn't you tell me before?"

"for the reason you just described, if they had any longer with you, torturing you. you coud give in and tell them exactly what they want to know."

"and you don't trust that i won't keep that information to myself? we're friends valek, i thought we told everything to one another?"

"its too high of a risk. i was trying to protect you."

"more like protect yourself."

"if you see it that way then i am sorry, but that was not my intention, opal."

"i don't get it, i thought i knew you, i thought you trusted me." i got up of the couch and sat on valeks desk chair, he only lets me sit there.

"opal i trust you with my life, but just think if you had told them, they would have killed you anyway. you see, your alive becuase you did'nt know."

"no im alive, becuase i survived there torture. if i was weak i would have died, but the thought of seeing you and my father again gave me motivation and the strenght to stay strong. in the future don't do me any favours" valek walked up to me and pulled me out of his chair, he then sat down and then pulled me on his lap, i curled up.

"i know your strong. i am sorry i had doubted you. i just worry about you, those were the worst months of my life, i felt powerless."

"you are too protective, mr icefaren." i joked.

"can you blame me?"

"no"

"valek?"

"yes"

"who do you kill?" i looked up at him.

"who do i kill? well i never kill innocent poeple, only criminals and magicains."

"i supose thats not so bad." i said.

"it could be worse."

"what? you would kill me?" i asked intrigued, but i had a feeling i knew the answer.

"just don't do any thing illegal. i would never hurt you intentionally opal." he said.

"you are already hurting me now. not telling me who you really are until now, saying that no matter what, you would kill me if i did something bad, which i would never do. do i have to act like im afraid of you now?"

valek's face hardened, suppose i should get used to the face of a killer. "it's your choice." valek got up placing me back into the chair, he turned to leave but i stopped him.

"im not afraid of you." the truth, valek doesn't scare me. what scares me is that he could be a whole different person and i will soon lose him. as quick as lighting valek grabbed me by the neck, twisted my body around and held a knife to my throat. it happened so fast, not frightening it's more like exciting. "go on then, kill me." i prodded him, why was i teasing a killer? the fear never entered my body, the adrenalin pulsed through my veins. he pressed the knife harder on my skin without making a mark.

"never." he whispered into my ear. valek let me go and i stood there starring at him, smiling like an idiot. the confusion was evident on his face, he had no idea what he just said had he? "why are you smiling."

"im smiling becuase that felt reckless but fun. the fact that you could have killed me there gave me goosebumps and..."

"and your heart rate increased? desire filled your being? adrenenlin?" valek finished for me.

"yes, what does that mean?"

"those were the exact same symtoms i had when the first time someone held me like that and pointed a knife to my throat. but that can't be."

"its impossible" i replyed. "so that means im a..."

"KILLER" we both said in unison.

my hands shook, my head spun, i reached for the arm of the chair but missed and fell. staying put, i stared into valeks eyes. "what does this mean?"

"training." valek grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

sweat soaked my tunic as i continued my unthinkable moves to attack valek. it's been a month since i had agreed for training to become an assassin, from never killed a man in my life to training to kill hundreds. i blocked another blow from valek, this fight seemed to go on longer than recent ones, maybe i was improving. in two quick moves i twisted my sword raising it high than bringing it down on valeks head, valek blocked it quickly and shot it back at me disarming me, the session ended.

"you're getting faster and your skills are improving, but we still have a long way to go." valek said while reclaiming my sword and putting back in its correct place.

"you think so? when do i get my first assignment?" i asked, excitement trembled through me like a newly lit fire growing with each puff of wind.

"opal, i have a lot more to teach you before you start the job. be patient." he smiled at my enthusiasm, i might of remind him of himself younger and rebelious yet determined to learn and train to be the best assassin. "i'll see you later at your fathers peace meeting, you know between the generals and luitenents i prefer, the prisoners." valek laughed, his voice crisp it gave me goosebumps. feeling good or bad? valek started to walk away...

"do you want to get something to eat?" i asked.

"sorry opal, i have plans with jane." he said, valek was soon out of sight.

"right, of course you do." i said to no one. valek had been dating jane tarren for a month or so now, sometimes i feel alone and friendless. he never used to cancel on me before, my heart ached because of the realisation i come to have... i am in love with valek?

tired, sleeping was on my mind but the thought of father punishing me for not showing up to his peace meeting, chills. i entered the throne room to generals and luitenents looking my way. advisor brucide sat closest to my father, valek and jane sat together the other side of the rectangled shape table, opposite brucide. i met valek's glance but i averted my eyes. jason and his father sat next to them and four other luitenents and generals that i know not of.

"come, sit down. we were just talking about you my dear." my father said, gestering for me to sit by him. ah the act, he puts on a loving father act around his staff, not that he doesn't show love and affection without them around, just it's less formal.

"oh really. about what?" i asked but the look my father and valek gave me made me realise i had to be formal for this meeting. really, valek acts like my father then a friend. i stood up straight, nodding to each person in turn they returned my nod. walking swiftly but elegently to my fathers side, i tried to ask again remembering formal talk.

"really father? what was the disscusion about?" i tried, but i didn't try and hide the awkward expression on my face. valek and my father relaxed and smiled curtly. jeez they really scare me sometimes.

"we disscussed how i am so glad to have you back. those three months must have been terrible for you and i can assure you i have my best people searching for the verman criminals." my father said with pride. my gut twisted, embaressment flashed to my face and heat radiated from me. my father had just brought up the convesation i had already informed him i wished to never speak about again, and in front of these people.

"father, if you please. i have made an appearance now i wish to leave. am i dismissed?" i asked, he knew he had upset me. and so did valek. "im so sorry generals and luitentents but i must go. enjoy dinner." i exited the throne room quickly but not before another glance from valek.

"sorry father but i had already told you i didn't want to speak of it, again. however you went against my wishes and in front of your gueasts aswell, did that make you feel big father? did you feel power?" i told him. tears fell from my eyes. i met my father in the throne room after evryone had left, valek stayed put, although i did witness jane and him share a kiss which is also part of the tears but i let no one know it.

"opal don't be rediculous, i am sorry for brining it up, it won't happen again. im sorry i hurt you, it wasn't intentionally" he said, guilt marked his face and i knew i had already forgiven him.

"no one means to hurt me intentionally, but they do." i said looking towards valek, then back at my father. "i forgive you daddy, it just upset me thats all." i gave my father a hug.

"meet me outside the castle in half an hour?" valek asked, i stared at him showing my shocked expression. his confusion was evident.

"don't you have plans?"

"not that i know of" he smiled, but confusion still showed.

"okay. bye father, i'll see you later." i waved and left.

i need to pull it together, i chanted silently to myself. i'd rather valek in life with someone else than not in my life at all. i know if i kept this jealousy mood towards him i would just end up pushing him away; i have finally admitted to myself, shocking. i should be happy for them, atleast im willing to try and live with it, it is going to be hard?

**Hope you guys like it so far, i know my stories are more drama, romance than adventure or fantasy but uh, i would appreciate any critism or tips you guys have so please review... thanks for reading. **

**R&R PLEASE! **

**XOXOX**


End file.
